Roses for Mariana
by A.Pelosi
Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. When Edward left, she was far from ready to cry. Instead, she returns to her "real" home. Where is it? Better summary inside. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated since June, but junior year has been quite busy! I have HW, SAT prep, ugh! Plus, I have writer's block. So, I have started a new story. Enjoy! ~Amera**

**Title: Story # 2 for now (Tell me what the name should be.)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, she didn't break down. Plus, she left the "world" completely. Find out by reading this who Bella really is. This is a crossover. R&R. Give this story a try; I promise, it is not a bad story!**

**NB: This story is quite different from the other story, Story # 1**

**Onward to the story!**

**Prologue:**

**Bella**

**Edward has left me. However, I'm not sad. That means it is time to return to Mt. Olympus. Yes, you heard me. I am not actually clumsy, pathetic, danger-magnet, mortal Isabella Marie Swan. I am actually Mariana, the goddess of wild animals, and the night sky, married to Ares, god of war. I am the daughter of Zeus and Hera. I am also an Olympian, with a throne on Mt. Olympus.**

**You may be thinking, _I thought you were dating Edward! _Yes, I was dating Edward. It was merely an affair with a mortal. You see, immortal love is strong and lasts forever, unlike mortal love. Though at the time, I had feelings with Edward, I loved Ares more. Way more. In fact, Ares and I came up with an agreement. We didn't care how many mortals we saw, just as long as we returned to each other. Zeus, though he cheated on Hera with mortals, still returned to her. Our love is too strong. We have to return to each other. In fact, besides the guys, I have the most demigod children.**

**You may also be thinking, _I thought Ares was dating Aphrodite! _Yes, that was true, until Hephaestus caught Aphrodite and Ares together. After that, they broke up. You may also believe it might be weird being married to my brother, considering he is the son of Zeus and Hera. Well, since gods technically don't have DNA, it is alright. Besides, Father Zeus is married to Hera, his sister. **

**Ares may be a bit tough, warlike, and mean, and people think I might get his warlike personality. However, I'm not affected by it. I have the opposite personality from him. I am sweet-tempered, probably like Aphrodite. Also, I don't mind is 'bad-boy' personality. He is sweet to me.**

**I slowly walked into Charlie's house. He is not a mere mortal, but actually the son of Apollo. He and his ex-wife Renee don't have any children, so 'took' me in. I went inside, where he was watching some baseball. **

**"Oh, hello, my lady, what brings you back late at night?" asked Charlie. Afraid to be blasted, he respects me.**

**"Oh, Edward broke up with me. Anyway, I'm going back home to Mt. Olympus," I told him.**

**"OK, my lady," he said and went back to his game. I went outside and transported myself to Mt. Olympus. I decided to go back to my goddess form. As a goddess, I have beautiful black hair, and midnight blue eyes. Unlike Isabella Swan. I was also wearing an elegant midnight blue dress.**

**I went through the streets and everyone bowed to me. Then, I pushed opened the palace doors, went inside, and pushed opened the throne room doors. I went inside, and looked up to Zeus, who nodded. He was the only one in there...except for _them_. The Cullens. The very people who had left me. **

**I gasped and spoke in a booming voice to Zeus, "What are they doing here, Father Zeus?"**

**"Why, to help in the recent war. Also, you must tell them who you were, and are," said Father sternly.**

**"Must I do so?" I begged.**

**"Yes," said Father and I knew there was no arguing.**

**Edward:**

**I left my Bella, for our world was to dangerous. She is just a mere human, and I want to keep her out of harm's way. The decision pained my whole family, and almost broke our whole family apart. Strangely, it was Rosalie that held our family together. Tanya also gave me more attention than before. But, then again, my love will always rest on Bella, never on anyone else. I swore I would never love another person again.**

**Then, our door knocked and in walked 2 people. The girl was the most handsome woman ever. She was 10 times more beautiful than Rosalie. I could tell Rosalie was upset. _It's not fair! I am beautiful! _She kept screaming inside her head.**

**The man had sandy colored hair and deep blue eyes. "Hello, we are Hermes and Aphrodite," they announced. "May we come in?"**

**Esme, always the motherly one, said, "yes, of course."**

**Rosalie, the vain one, was thinking, _weird names. Maybe they're Greek mythology maniacs. _**

**"Anyway, vampires, we have something to tell you. We are not normal..." they started.**

**"How did you know we are vampires?" asked Carlisle.**

**"We are all-knowing. We are the Greek gods. I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and he is Hermes, the messenger of the gods," said Aphrodite.**

**"I don't believe you," announced Rosalie.**

**"Don't believe me, eh? Well, we'll prove it to you," said Aphrodite. She snapped her fingers ands suddenly we felt a sensation and arrived near a huge palace. Aphrodite and Hermes seemed to have disappeared, and we saw a little girl with auburn colored hair tied into a ponytail, and eyes the color of moon. She looked 12. She was also beautiful. She looked around her surroundings coldly.**

**Esme, who was always motherly towards little girls, said, "Dear, are you lost?" _Oh, my. I wouldn't want her mother to get worried. I know I'd get worried if my little girl was walking outside, looking as if she was lost._**

**"No," said the girl sharply. She had this mature voice, not at all like a little girl. I also couldn't read her mind.**

**Suddenly, a teenager appeared out of nowhere and said, "Hey, little sister, Father Zeus is looking for you." He looked sort of like Hermes, with sandy colored hair. He also flashed a smile.**

**"Brother, I'm not your little sister," said the girl firmly.**

**I didn't get it. The little girl lookd about 12, and the teenager looked around 17 or 18, a bit like Jasper. Clearly, she was his little sister.**

**"Hey, I was born first," the teenager protested.**

**"We're twins! How many milennia must we argue about this?" protested the little girl. My mouth fell open in shock. These people were older than me. Even older than Carlisle. Plus, how could they look like twins?**

**"OK, OK, I get it, sis," he said and held out his hand in defeat.**

**"Don't call me sis," said the little girl. "Now, what does Father Zeus want?"**

**"He didn't say, sis, though he said something about a group of vampires coming, so wanted your presence at some meeting," said the teenager. "Oh, and Hermes told me Mari is back." Who is 'Mari'? **

**"Great," said the girl. "Let's go. After all this time of listening to Aphrodite's stupid girl talk, I am glad to be with a friend who is not so girly."**

**"I heard that," said a voice, and when it appeared, it was Aphrodite. "Come on, Artemis, why don't you like all these things? It's what I live for," said Aphrodite. **

**"Yes, Aphrodite, but I live for the hunt. I must go, for Father Zeus wishes to speak to me. Then, I must leave with my Hunters," said the girl called Artemis. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. **

**Aphrodite and the teenager turned towards us. "Guys, we must go and see Father Zeus," said the teenager.**

**"Who are you?" asked Carlisle.**

**"I am Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry, healing, and prophecy. And you know Aphrodite," said the teenager named Apollo.**

**"Why is your twin sister that much younger?" asked Carlisle, always the wondering one. I decided not to listen to his mind.**

**"We are gods...we can look anyway we want. Well, Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, prefers to look like a little girl. I prefer to look like a teenager," said Apollo. Apollo snapped his fingers and suddenly we were in a throne room. It was really huge. A man in a pinstriped suit, I assumed it was Zeus, looked huge on his throne. Next to him was an empty fishing chair, and another throne that looked like it radiated dark power (A/N: Hades' throne. Ever since TLO was over, Hades became an Olympian and is welcomed to Mt. Olympus at any time. At this time, he was in the Underworld). All of them were empty.**

**We bowed down. "Ah, vampires, you are here. We are going to start discussing about why you are here after a certain someone gets here," said Zeus.**

**Suddenly, the throne room doors burst open and in walked a beautiful girl. In my opinion, she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. She had dark black hair that flowed down to her waist in curls. She also had these beautiful midnight blue eyes.**

**She looked up towards Zeus, who nodded. Then, she saw us and gasped. **

**In the most beautiful voice, she said, "What are they doing, Father Zeus?" She sounded angry. She didn't even know us. **

**"Why, to help in the recent war. Also, you must tell them who you were, and are," said Zeus sternly. Who is she? I was wondering about that.**

**"Must I do so?" She begged. She looked like she didn't want to do that.**

**"Yes," said Zeus and I could tell that she knew there was no arguing.**

**A/N: Yes, I made up Mari :).**

**R&R**

**Amera**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I felt the need for 2 chapters today :)**

_**Bella**_

**I turned towards the Cullens and said, "Hello, do you recognize me?"**

**All of them, who looked scared, all shook their heads no.**

**I snapped my fingers and I knew my form was changing. My beautiful waist length black hair turned into a dull brown color and became shoulder length. My midnight blue eyes turned into a dark chocolate brown color. My midnight blue dress became regular clothes.**

**After the change, everyone gasped. **

**"B-Bella?" stammered Alice.**

**"Yes, it is me, Isabella Marie Swan," I recited, bored.**

**"It is you! Bella, we missed you! Don't you miss your best friend?" asked Alice. She grabbed me and hugged me.**

**"B-Bella, l-love, you have to understand...I-I left you, not because I don't love you anymore and you were merely my toy of affection. It's because our world of vampires is too dangerous for a mere human, and I wanted to protect you. You understand, don't you?" asked Edward. **

**"Yes, I understand now. But, you still shouldn't do that," I said in a menacing voice. I was having some fun.**

**"I understand, Bella, love. I promise that if you'll take me back...I will behave better. Plus, I would never leave you again," said Edward hopefully.**

**"Bella, you were like our daughter..." said Esme and Carlisle.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't behave properly. I will behave better, I promise," said Rosalie.**

**"Me too, I'm sorry I attacked you during your birthday party," said Jasper.**

**"I'm just glad Bella's back!" said Emmett happily, and he gave me a bear hug. Everyone overlooked the fact that I, a supposed human, am on Mt. Olympus.**

**Suddenly, Carlisle said, "Bella...what are you doing on Mt. Olympus? Aren't you a mere human?" **

**"Oh, well this is what I am supposed to tell you. After all, this is what Father Zeus ordered me. I am actually Mariana, the goddess of wild animals, and the night sky," I said.**

**Edward had a big smile on his face. "That's great, Bella. That means you and I can be together forever, and I won't ever have to change you. After all, I'm immortal, you're immortal."**

**"Edward...immortal means immortal. You cannot get killed. You can get killed if I put you in fire," I said. Also, I was nervous. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm married? He was merely my toy of affection. Yes, I love him, just not enough. He and I are in a mortal love affair. I truly love Ares, for it is our immortal love affair.**

**Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "Who are you, punk? Yeah, you." It was Ares, and he was pointing to me with a sneer on his face. Ares would never do that...unless he doesn't know me, or doesn't recognize me, or hates me. He would never hate me.**

**Edward stepped foward boldly and yelled, "You. Don't you dare insult my girlfriend, Bella. I am indestructible. I can kill you right here and now."**

**"Right, punk. I can actually kill you. But, I'm not going to. Father Zeus would hate me if I do," said Ares. He flashed the menacing smile he used most of the time. He only really smiled sweetly towards me.**

**"Yeah, but I can kill you, mister," said Edward.**

**"Right, punk. You can't actually kill me. Besides, after Father Zeus has been finished with you, I will kill you, I promise you that, dude," said Ares.**

**"Ares, save the fighting," I told him.**

**"Now, girl, don't you dare talk like that to the god of war," warned Ares menacingly. **

**Edward screamed, "Bella! NO! You'll get yourself killed! I can't live without you." How sweet, but I'm not afraid of Ares. He is my husband, after all. How can I be afraid of my husband? He just doesn't recognize me. I stepped foward till I was about 2 inches away from him.**

**"Edward, 'tis OK," I assured him. I wasn't going to get killed once he recognizes me.**

**"Oh, Ares, don't you recognize me?" I asked and snapped my fingers. My shoulder length brown hair quickly turned into a waist length black. My eyes became midnight blue again. I was wearing my midnight blue dress again.**

**Recognition dawned on him as he realized who I was. "Oh, Mari, it is you! Sorry! I didn't know. You'll never see me like that again, I promise!" he said. Suddenly, he pulled me into a hug and kissed me passionately.**

**"Finally, you're back! I missed you so," he said. He kept telling me how he loved me and missed me while I just smiled and nodded. It was good to be with my husband.**

**Then, I ordered gently, but firmly, "I know you're strong, dear, but put me down." He put me down. Only I was allowed to do that besides Mother and Father Zeus. If anyone else tried to order him around, let's just say it wouldn't go so well.**

**Then, I saw Edward's shoulders sag. He saw me with Ares. **

**Rosalie's sympathic look became cold. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me over. "Who are you and what did you do to Bella?" she yelled at me in a menacing voice.**

**"I am still Bella..." I said and snapped my fingers. I became Isabella Marie Swan again. **

**"Yes, I know it is you, Bella, but why did you cheat on Edward with that guy over there?" asked Rosalie.**

**"Yeah, Bella, why did you do that?" asked Alice; she had a pained look on her small face.**

**Esme looked angry towards me and Carlisle was sympathic towards Edward. Jasper was also angry, because he could probably sense Edward's sadness. Emmett, after he found out what I supposedly did, looked like he wanted to kill me. Even if he did want to kill me, I know that, first, I can't be killed, and second, Ares will save me. I did feel bad about what I did to Edward. That's usually what mortals do if you leave them.**

**"Alice, Rosalie...I never cheated. Ares here is my husband, and will always be. Immortal love is just stronger and lasts forever as opposed to mortal love," I told them gently. "Tell Edward that I'm sorry." **

**Edward stepped foward and said, "Bella...does he know you cheated on him with me?" **

**"Yes, I tell Ares everything. He's not angry. In fact, he doesn't care. I only felt lust towards you and true love with him. I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't want to hurt Edward, but I had to. **

**"The meeting is about to start," Father Zeus announced. I could see that most of the Olympians were already present. Uncles Poseidon and Hades were already seated. Mother was seated next to Father. Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and most of the other Olympians have seated as well. After Ares found out that it was time to start the meeting, he went to take his seat. I was the only one left who hadn't sat down yet, and I had to sit down before the meeting starts. Even Hestia was sitting near the hearth. All of them were huge except for Hestia. I quickly turned back into my goddess form.**

**We tried to offer her a throne but she refused. She has a throne, but she refuses to sit in it. That's why there are two empty throne seats, as opposed to one.**

**"Mari, why don't you get seated?" asked Father in a booming voice.**

**"Yes, Father," I said, and bowed. Then, I walked over to my throne. My throne was midnight blue with wild animals carved onto the sides. I was still tiny compared to the other Olympians. I climbed onto my throne and snapped my fingers. I grew to the same size as the other Olympians, about 6 meters tall. That is huge. I also turned back into my goddess form, as opposed to my human form, Isabella Marie Swan.**

**The Cullens gasped. **

**This was going to be a long meeting.**

_**Edward**_

**She turned towards us and said, "Hello, do you recognize me?"**

**We were all very scared, and we didn't recognize her, so we shook our heads.**

**Then, she snapped her fingers. After the clouds died out, we saw Bella. My Bella. Here. In this place.**

**"B-Bella?" stammered Alice. _I hope it's Bella._ She screamed in her mind.**

**"Yes, it is me, Isabella Marie Swan," she recited, bored.**

**"It is you! Bella, we missed you! Don't you miss your best friend?" asked Alice. She grabbed Bella and hugged her. _We're going to be BFFs again!_**

**I felt the need to forgive her. "B-Bella, l-love, you have to understand...I-I left you, not because I don't love you anymore and you were merely my toy of affection. It's because our world of vampires is too dangerous for a mere human, and I wanted to protect you. You understand, don't you?" I asked. **

**"Yes, I understand now. But, you still shouldn't do that," she told me in a menacing voice. I nodded my head.**

**"I understand, Bella, love. I promise that if you'll take me back...I will behave better. Plus, I would never leave you again," I said hopefully. Now that we were reunited, we can be girlfriend boyfriend again. **

**"Bella, you were like our daughter..." said Esme and Carlisle. _I missed her so..._both Esme and Carlisle said.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't behave properly. I will behave better, I promise," said Rosalie._ Hopefully she won't hate me._**

**"Me too, I'm sorry I attacked you during your birthday party," said Jasper. _Finally, I am able to forgive her! _Jasper screamed inside his mind.**

**"I'm just glad Bella's back!" said Emmett happily, and he gave her a bear hug. I decided not to listen in on his thoughts.**

**Suddenly, Carlisle said, "Bella...what are you doing on Mt. Olympus? Aren't you a mere human?" _Yeah...all of this doesn't add up._**

**"Oh, well this is what I am supposed to tell you. After all, this is what Father Zeus ordered me. I am actually Mariana, the goddess of wild animals, and the night sky," Bella said. If she's immortal...then we can be together forever.**

**I smiled widely at the thought. "That's great, Bella. That means you and I can be together forever, and I won't ever have to change you. After all, I'm immortal, you're immortal," I told her.**

**"Edward...immortal means immortal. You cannot get killed. You can get killed if I put you in fire," Bella said, instead of smiling at the thought of she and I together. In fact, she looked sort of nervous. I pondered that.**

**Suddenly, a teenager of about 17 walked towards us. He wasn't friendly like Apollo or Hermes. He had a sneer on his face. He had dark black hair, and menacing black eyes. He was wearing biker clothes and looked like a bully. Right away, I knew he and I wouldn't be friends.**

**He had a look of hatred on his face as he glared at Bella with sneer on his face. Right away, I was afraid of Bella's safety. I could tell he hated Bella. "Who are you, punk? Yeah, you." Bella, surprisingly, didn't look scared. Instead, she stood calmly.**

**Emmett was thinking, _I'll kill that punk for threatening Bella! _**

**I stepped foward boldly and yelled, "You. Don't you dare insult my girlfriend, Bella. I am indestructible. I can kill you right here and now." I wanted to keep Bella safe. Bella looked at me, scared. I could tell it's working. I am saving Bella. It'll make everyone happy.**

**"Right, punk. I can actually kill you. But, I'm not going to. Father Zeus would hate me if I did," said the teenager. He flashed a menacing smile towards me. I kept my cool.**

**I said, "Yeah, but I can kill you, mister." He reminded me of Emmett when he's angry or upset.**

**"Right, punk. You can't actually kill me. Besides, after Father Zeus has been finished with you, I will kill you, I promise you that, dude," said the teenager. Was he threatening me? I was almost going to run away screaming, when surprisingly, it was Bella that stepped foward bravely.**

**"Ares, save the fighting," she told him. Wasn't Bella afraid of getting pulverized by this man, called Ares?**

**"Now, girl, don't you dare talk like that to the god of war," warned Ares menacingly. **

**I screamed, "Bella! NO! You'll get yourself killed! I can't live without you!"**

**Esme was screaming in her head, _no! Bella! Edward! Do something!_**

**"Edward, 'tis OK," she said to me, and stepped forward till she was about 2 inches away from Ares.**

**Instead of yelling at him, she calmly said, "Oh, Ares, don't you recognize me?" How's that going to get her anywhere? She snapped her fingers and turned into that beautiful girl with the midnight blue dress.**

**Suddenly, Ares's face turned soft when he recognized Bella. "Oh, Mari, it is you! Sorry! I didn't know. I promise that you'll never see me like that again!" he said. Suddenly, he pulled Bella into a hug and kissed her passionately. My mouth dropped open as well as the rest of my family's.**

**"Finally, you're back! I missed you so," he said. He kept telling me how he loved her and missed her while Bella just smiled and nodded. My heart sanked. Bella loved another man. This was my worst nightmare. She cheated on me, and loved another man, and not me!**

**Then, she ordered gently, but firmly, "I know you're strong, dear, but put me down." He gently put Bella down when Bella realized he was holding her. Emmett often did that. He hugged you and held you without you realizing it. I was also surprised that Bella was able to order him around without getting killed, pulverized, or threatened.**

**My shoulders sagged as I realized how Bella no longer loved me, but another man.**

**Rosalie's sympathic look became cold. _How dare that girl would hurt Edward like that! How dare she! I knew she was bad news the moment Edward met her! She was the one that almost tore our whole family apart! _She screamed.**

**She grabbed Bella's shoulders and pulled her over. "Who are you and what did you do to Bella?" she asked in a menacing voice.**

**"I am still Bella..." Bella said and snapped her fingers. She turned back into my Bella.**

**"Yes, I know it is you, Bella, but why did you cheat on Edward with that guy over there?" asked Rosalie, in a cold voice.**

**"Yeah, Bella, why did you do that?" asked Alice; she had a pained look on her small face. _Edward must be so sad. I know I would, if I lost my Jazzy. I wish...I wish Jazzy killed her._**

**Esme looked angry towards Bella. _My Edward hurt by her. I hate to see all my children hurt. And she hurt Edward. _**

**Carlisle had a sympathic look on. _Edward, I know it's hard, son, but you have to understand...Bella probably already had a home on Mt. Olympus. She's pobably been with that Ares man for milennia. Be happy for her. Be happy she moved on. That's what you wanted. You wanted Bella to move on. _Carlisle was the only one who didn't want to kill Bella right now. I should laugh at the irony. I had wanted to keep Bella safe from harm. Instead, she's got herself protection with the War God. Also, she's a goddess, so she can't easily be killed.**

**Jasper was also angry. _Edward...I can't bear to see you sad. I wished I killed Bella at the party._**

**Emmett had a menacing look on his face. He wanted to pulverize Bella. _That punk has gotten on my nerve. She hurt Edward, and I can't see Edward hurt. I will kill her, _he screamed.**

**I can't see Emmett killing Bella. After all, she has a strong boyfriend to save her.**

**"Alice, Rosalie...I never cheated. Ares here is my husband, and will always be. Immortal love is just stronger and lasts forever as opposed to mortal love," Bella told them gently. "Tell Edward that I'm sorry." I wanted to hide in a pile of dirt and bury myself for milennia. I just lost Bella.**

**Suddenly, I realized that if Bella was with me, she cheated on the Ares man with me. I stepped foward and said, "Bella...does he know you cheated on him with me?" Hopefully that would make him angry enough to divorce Bella. Then, I can have my Bella.**

**"Yes, I tell Ares everything. He's not angry. In fact, he doesn't care. I only felt lust towards you and true love with him. I'm sorry," she whispered. What? The Ares man already knows and doesn't care? Now, I officially want to die. **

**"The meeting is about to start," ****Zeus announced. **

**I turned around and saw 13 powerful beings on their thrones. They looked big, abot 6 feet tall. The Ares man had also sat down. There were 2 empty thrones. A little girl was sitting near the hearth. Next to Zeus was a man in a Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks. He had a trident near the place where you'd put your fishing rod. The dark looking man had a helmet on his throne, while Zeus had a lightening bolt on a rack near his. **

**A beautiful woman sat on the other side of Zeus. I saw Artemis, the little girl, though she looked huge this time, and like a grown woman, and Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes. There were other people who I didn't recognize. The two empty thrones was a plain red throne, and a midnight blue throne with wild animals carved onto it. This had to be Bella's. But, she's so tiny compared to the rest of the beings. The women all had dresses on, while some men wore suits, some casual clothes.**

**"Mari, why don't you get seated?" asked Zeus in a booming voice.**

**"Yes, Father," said Bella, and she bowed. Then, she walked over to the midnight throne. I saw her throne. It was huge. I saw her struggling to climb onto the throne. As soon as she sat at the edge of her throne, she looked tiny compared to her throne. Bella was only 1.4 meters, while the throne was about 6 meters tall. How was she going to participate? She was too small! Then, Bella snapped her fingers and we saw her grow until she looked comfortable in her throne. She was 6 meters tall. She also was not Bella. She had dark black waist length hair, as well as midnight blue eyes. She was also wearing a midnight blue dress.**

**We gasped.**

_**How is Bella this tall? **_**Carlisle wondered. **

**Zeus announced, and we started the meeting.**

**A/N: Two chapters :).**


End file.
